El Viaje de Chihiro 2: Regreso a un Mundo de Aventura
by top543lfl1q0ur
Summary: La primera sección de una continuación alternativa de viaje de Chihiro. Soy dueño de ninguna parte de esta historia. Por favor revise :)
1. Prologo

Disclaimer: No soy dueño de ninguna parte de esta historia.

Prólogo

"¡Qué! " gritó Yubaaba . Chihiro había dejado hace apenas un mes y todavía la casa de baños no había vuelto a funcionar . Todos los trabajadores parecían estar todavía recuperándose de la causa el caos por el Senador Las ranas charlaban sin cesar y las chicas estaban en un estado de luto por la pérdida de su amigo.  
"Tengo mi verdadero nombre de nuevo . He pagado el resto de mi deuda. Estoy liberado de su contrato. Ya no puedes controlarme . " A nivel de Kohaku en voz dijo , con los puños apretados, mientras permanecía de pie frente al escritorio de Yubaaba , viéndola levantarse de donde estaba sentada , con el cabello se caiga de su pan como su temperamento aumentó de manera constante . Kohaku ni siquiera se inmutó . Sus ojos una vez llenos de odio y crueldad ahora brillaban con amor y determinación. "Hice una promesa Chihiro ", continuó con una firme determinación , "No voy a romper mi promesa de ella, ni ahora, ni nunca. "  
"Yo te crié a donde estás ahora mismo!" La voz de Yubaaba retumbó y su nariz comenzó a estallar "¿Cómo puedes hacerme esto ! Usted tropezó cansado, enfermo y con miedo . Te di un trabajo! Te di el poder! Y así es como me pagas ? ¿Por qué usted insolente - " Yubaaba dejó de hablar de repente.  
Fuego ardía de su nariz y su pelo era más salvaje que antes , azotando alrededor de su cabeza como si estuviera atrapado en alguna tormenta de viento invisible. Kohaku la miró fijamente, con tal desafío que irradiaba de él en ondas irritantes que hacen Yubaaba náuseas. Ella le haría pagar por ello. Ella le torturaría hasta que él pidiera al trabajo otra vez . Sólo entonces se decidirá el tiempo o no le perdonará su traición.  
" ¿Cómo se atreve a hacer esto a mí ? Después de todo lo que he sacrificado , después de todo lo que he hecho. Todo esto a través de una , humana maloliente escuálido ", murmuró en voz baja , en sustitución de las cosas en su oficina que somos roto y anulado por su ira con un gesto de la mano. " ¿Por qué Haku , " ella habló lo suficientemente alto como para que él la oyera : "Yo no sé cuánto pensado bien ... después de todo ella es un ser humano , pero "aquí" que tiene todo lo que puedas necesitar , " el tono dulce de su voz dejó en claro que ella misma no creía las palabras que estaba asfixiando . Ella se sentó de nuevo domar su cabello.  
"He tomado mi decisión ", dijo el Kohaku .  
" Muy bien , puede irse. " Ella le ofreció , y puso su mano derecha sobre los ojos como si pudiera frotar lejos del estrés que le estaba causando . " Antes de ir a Haku , vas a hacer un último favor para mí?" Kohaku , ya en la puerta se volvió hacia la mujer malvada que robó su nombre y ahora afirma haber hecho lo mejor. Miró uniformemente en ella, nada que pudiera hacer que lo haga sería peor que el pasado.  
" Sí, señora ? "  
" ¿Va a tomar esto para mí? " Sin esperar respuesta, ella lanzó un objeto brillante en él, no más grande que una moneda. No tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando la luz cegadora creció y lo envolvió por completo. Pronto, toda la habitación brilló con esta luz azul brumoso por no más de una fracción de segundo . Yubaaba miró lo que quedaba de Haku y una risa malvada que parecía empezar poco a poco creció hasta que fue lo único que se oyó en toda la casa de baños. Los trabajadores dejaron de chat y las camareras convirtieron de su llanto .  
Un escalofrío recorrió lentamente la casa de baños , y todo el mundo empezó a trabajar como el sonido horrible subió a un crescendo luego se desvaneció . Parecía que las cosas en la casa de baños iban a regresar a la normalidad. No para mejor .


	2. Capitulo 1: Rememorando

Descargo de responsabilidad : Véase el capítulo anterior.

Capítulo 1 Reminiscing

" Libérame " dijo la voz. Su voz le resultaba familiar, como si yo había oído hablar todos los días durante los últimos ocho años. Parecía débil, estrangulada. No sé dónde estaba, o cuando me fui. Me pregunté ociosamente si estaba soñando , o visitar un recuerdo. Es de noche , esté donde esté , a mi alrededor. La oscura empuja contra mí, me sofoca hasta que no puedo soportarlo. "Por favor ", la rasposa , fantasma de una voz que una vez llegó a confiar . Busqué en la oscuridad para encontrar al dueño de esta voz independiente .

" Kohaku ? " Me susurró en la oscuridad. Una repentina luz apareció me dazing de momento . Puse mis manos en alto en defensa mientras intento recuperar mi visión. La luz comenzó a apagarse y lentamente me bajó los brazos. Me di cuenta de que estaba de pie en un gran túnel. El arco era alto, más del doble de mi altura , y el viento soplaba a mi espalda , empujándome hacia la persona de pie en el otro extremo . Un hombre , que parecía ser de mi edad , tal vez un par de años mayor . Tenía el pelo oscuro largo hasta los hombros , tan negro que era casi azul. Sus ojos , sin embargo, eran lo que realmente me consiguió , incluso de pie tan lejos como yo pude ver sus ojos eran de un color aguamarina piercing. Una abrumadora sensación de seguridad y el reconocimiento inundado a través de mí y yo corrimos hacia él. Mientras corría más cerca , sin embargo, me di cuenta de algo acerca de él estaba apagado. Su uniforme blanco se veía manchada y sucia , y sus ojos eran de cerca sin fondo lleno de miedo y dolor. ¿No es la felicidad y la risa me acordé . " ! Kohaku " Me llamó, y él parecía aturdido como si hubiera hecho más que me ha visto Empezó a correr hacia mí, . . Su boca se abrió y formó palabras que no pude oír repente , su cabeza giró hacia atrás como si tirado por un cuerda invisible. me quedé allí en seco en seco , mi corazón martillando contra mi pecho , y la desesperación se estanque en el estómago. le vi agarrar el cuello . yo no necesito ser capaz de escuchar para saber que él estaba gritando en dolor. lágrimas brotaron de mis ojos, pero algo me decía que no podía ir más cerca. tenía que ayudarle, pero mis pies no se movió ni un centímetro .

Cayó de rodillas detrás de la pared a prueba de sonido invisible, y su boca formó mi nombre. Chihiro , era casi como si le podía oír en mis pensamientos.

" Ya voy Kohaku , ya voy " mi voz saliendo mucho más frágil y sin esperanza de lo que yo había imaginado. " Ya voy! " Grité sentado.

Libérame . Las palabras resonaron en mi cabeza. He tenido ese sueño , siempre que tengo memoria , cada noche, era casi lo mismo, salvo por el hecho de que Kohaku fue atormentado de una manera diferente , y sus vestidos se volvieron más sucia y raída .

Mis sábanas se pegaban a la piel de una manera incómoda. Puedo traer a mis rodillas a mi pecho y descansar mi cabeza mientras lloro . Oh Kohaku , creo, en realidad no hay mucho que pueda hacer por él donde estoy. Me siento aquí por un tiempo , ralentizando la respiración , y el razonamiento conmigo mismo. ¿Cuáles eran las probabilidades de que lo que ella soñaba siquiera era cierto ?

_" Te veré de nuevo algún día . "_

_" ¿Me lo prometes ? "_

_" Lo prometo "._

Algún día .

Cuando algún día iba a venir ?

Prometió pero estábamos sólo a los niños . Incluso si mis sueños eran atisbos del mundo de los espíritus , ¿sería capaz de volver ? Viajé que el tiempo y el tiempo de lo común de nuevo sólo para encontrar el edificio ha ido, cubierta por bosques . Y si pudiera, querría . Fue duro para mi familia ... viniendo desde el mundo espiritual , un mundo de dioses y brujas y dragones.

La última vez que nos habían ido durante tres meses. Yo era un choque para mis padres ; no se acordaron de los cerdos se convierten , o cualquier parte del mundo de los espíritus . Creo que era mejor para ellos de esa manera. Ellos no me creerán en ello al principio, pero que acaba de mantenerse preguntarse unos a otros : "¿Qué pasó? " Me queda la duda de que me creen , mamá jura que estábamos drogados y papá sólo ignora que ha pasado . Cuando regresamos , tenían cartas de despido de sus empleos. La casa había sido embargada y todas las cuentas bancarias fueron congeladas. Las cerraduras no habían sido cambiadas , y entramos en encontrar muebles y cajas que se sientan en el montón justo ahí en la entrada todo. Todo el pueblo espera que habíamos huido , cayó fuera de la red . ¿Quién podría culparlos por chismes ? ' Puede ' mis susurros subconscientes. Sí, mis sentimientos habían sido heridos , pero no había ningún accidente de coche . No había cuerpos o cualquier nota de rescate , el chisme fue inevitable que se produzcan . Ojalá que los rumores feos se habían quedado fuera de mi vida escolar.

Al principio todo el mundo estaba interesado en mí , querían saber dónde habíamos estado , y lo que había sucedido . Se reunieron alrededor de mí en la mesa del almuerzo me bombardeando con preguntas mientras ellos negocian fruta roll ups y gushers . Pensé que tenía una oportunidad de hacer amigos, pero cuantas más preguntas respondí , más gente comenzó a evitarme . Susurraron detrás de mi espalda mientras caminaba por el pasillo. Un día abrí mi casillero para encontrar cientos de pájaros de papel , el tipo que vi una vez persiguiendo Haku , cada uno tenía un insulto escrito en él . Por supuesto , todos estaban poco original . Los términos " Freak " y " bicho raro " apenas me molesta , incluso entonces. De hecho , esas palabras me hicieron más fuerte , me dieron una piel más gruesa y una oportunidad de luchar . Ya no era la chica que se apresuró a llorar o huir de mis problemas. Estoy orgulloso de lo que me he convertido, y si quería dar a los niños la hora del día , simplemente les daría las gracias . No era fácil que me alojé invisible durante mis primeros dos años de la escuela secundaria antes de unirse al club de arte . Me gustó porque los profesores eran divertidos , y los estudiantes no hablé con los demás, sólo trabajábamos en cualquier proyecto que queríamos para nuestras carteras . Finalmente el último año llegó a su fin , y yo acepté mi diploma y hecho planes para ir a la universidad de Haverford en Pennsylvania ; me trasladaré allí en cuestión de meses . Mi sueño real, sin embargo, sería la de volver a vivir en el mundo de los espíritus . Nadie me echaría de menos , bueno, tal vez mis padres , pero son más seguros aquí , como seres humanos.

Extraño a mis amigos, me olvido de Kohaku . Tal vez estoy loco . Durante ocho años he intentado dispuesto mi tiempo en el mundo espiritual para ser un sueño, pero nunca fue capaz de refutar por completo , tuve mi lazo del pelo , y demasiados recuerdos.

Me reenfocar mis ojos en el camino de entrada fuera de mi ventana , yo Trail mis ojos hacia el buzón. Levanto mis manos y me pongo mis manos en el cristal y ver como el aire fresco de la noche se aferra a mi calor a través de la superficie lisa . Miro hacia arriba en la reunión las nubes de tormenta . El viento está arrancando violentamente las hojas de donde se aferran a los árboles. Rayo comienza a parpadear fuera tan brillante que ilumina toda mi dormitorio. Razono que esto es lo que realmente me despertó de mi sueño, la tormenta. Puedo sentirlo en mis huesos . Esto es por qué tenía ese extraño sueño. Me subo a la cama y cubro con mi consolador, acurrucarse en la forma más pequeña que puedo manejar yo mismo período de calma en un sueño inquieto.


	3. Capítulo 2 : Sin Noticias es Una Buena N

Descargo de responsabilidad : Mira el capítulo 1

Capítulo 2 : Sin Noticias es Una Buena Noticia

Abro los ojos para ver las grietas en las tablas del suelo . Colgando a medio camino de la mala no es del todo cómodo , así que sacar a mí mismo . Es aún muy oscuro afuera, miro el reloj, 5:30 . La tormenta afuera se estableció finalmente . Es sábado , así que no hay manera en que yo estoy levantando a esta hora. Cierro los ojos y me pongo a la deriva.

" Ah- ah - " mis ojos brotan abierta , me quedo en mi cama , congelados , pero alerta.

" Ah- ah-ah - " que viene de la esquina de mi habitación. Rápidamente me incorporo y revueltos torpemente de la cama. Golpear mi rodilla me acuesto en el suelo por el impacto.

" Ow ". Digo tan suavemente que puedo manejar. Frotar mi rodilla , miro hacia arriba . Allí de pie en la parte más oscura de mi habitación , es la última persona que nunca pensé que vería . "No- cara? " Lo que pido.

" Ah- ah- " su máscara es feliz y él suena emocionado. Corro hacia él.

Abro la boca para empezar a hacer todas las preguntas que me estoy muriendo yo sé la respuesta. Todo acerca de Lin y Haku y la casa de baños . Las preguntas que todos quedan atrapados en la garganta debido a No- cara se ve ansioso. "Yo - es algo malo? "

"Uh -uh ". Asintiendo con la cabeza.

" ¿Por qué estás aquí ? ¿Acaso Zeniba te envió? " Le pregunté a tragar mi miedo y la preocupación. Una vez más él asiente .

" ¿Qué pasa? ¿Es Lin ? Es Kohaku bien? ¿Qué pasa, qué ha pasado ? " lágrimas comienzan picor ojos. Oh, me gustaría poder hablar en cualquier lugar fuera de la casa de baños !

Él no va a responder a mis preguntas. Él comienza a desaparecer por la copia de seguridad hacia la pared , y me dejó con todas mis preguntas sin respuesta. " No te vayas ", se lo ruego . "Por favor, yo-" Meto la mano en la sombra de mi mano para encontrar sólo la pared lisa.

Dándose la vuelta me veo fuera de mi ventana . La tormenta ha terminado por lo menos durante una hora ya. una espesa niebla se aferra al aire, por lo que es difícil ver más allá de mi patio. Aún así veo las hojas esparcidas por todas partes, e incluso algunas ramas.

Tengo que volver, me digo a mí mismo , la abuela no habría enviado No- cara si no fuera importante .

Me apresuro a mi armario sacando la ropa y solidificar mi resolución . Puedo cambiar rápidamente de mi pijama , tires de mi pareja más cómodo de los pantalones vaqueros y una camiseta de color púrpura. Me acerco a mi armario y miro en el espejo. Veo a una chica normal, morena , delgada , pero sus normalmente aburridos ojos marrones son iluminados por la emoción , y sus mejillas están rojas con el color. Meto la mano en uno de los muchos pequeños recipientes en mi tocador , recuperar el lazo del pelo hecha por mis amigos y tiro de mi pelo hacia atrás.

" Mantenga con usted . Se le ofrecerá protección. Recuerde, que fue hecha por sus amigos . "

Agarrando calcetines , recojo mi sudadera con capucha de color azul claro , saco de dormir la siesta y puse los de como me precipito hacia fuera la puerta de mi dormitorio.

De acuerdo, creo , estoy listo . Empiezo mi descenso en silencio hacia la cocina tomando mi tiempo para estar en silencio extra alrededor de mis padres para dormir .

Me parece un pequeño bloc de notas en la cocina y garabatear una nota rápida para que mis padres no se preocupen.

_Queridos mamá y papá ,_

_Por favor, no te preocupes por mí . He dejado para el mundo de los espíritus . Tengo que ayudar a_

_gente de allí . Volveré tan pronto como pueda. No me busques ._

_Te amo ,_

_Chihiro_

Mientras camino por la puerta de repente me acuerdo de algo . Mi I.D. . Sin ella me olvido completamente de lo que soy. Si eso sucede Yubaba me posee, y nunca voy a ser capaz de volver a casa. Cuando llego a la cocina de nuevo , destruyo los cajones cuidadosamente organizadas que buscan mi I.D. Cuando lo encuentre, me puse la tarjeta en el bolsillo delantero. Corro escaleras abajo hacia el sótano, dejando el desastre que hice , sin molestarse en mirar hacia atrás. Me apresuro en mi bolso para las llaves de la casa y cierro la puerta con cuidado de no dejar que cerrar de golpe detrás de mí.


End file.
